


Those hands

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Descriptions of sex, Even's hands, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, SO FLUFFY, boys being soft, isak being totally lost, ok this is kind of lame but bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Isak can't stop thinking about Even's hands.The way they touch him. The way they hold him. The way they grab him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So, the clip where Isak and Even are just lying on Isak's bed making out and smoking weed just makes my heart swell. Honestly, it's adorable. And hot. And Even is touching Isak ever so gently and I got carried away. It's short but sweet.

Isak can’t stop thinking about Even’s hands. 

The way they touch him. The way they hold him. The way they grab him.

His hands that first touched him after they broke in to the house with the pool. That Saturday morning, when they spent all day in Isak’s room, kissing and smoking weed. How Even’s hands softly touched his face, caressed his cheeks and drew small circles on his back as they were talking. How he gently tucked Isak’s hair away, and how he held his neck when they were kissing, keeping Isak close, and Isak didn’t ever want him to let go. 

His warm hands that runs up and down Isak's body, both calming him and making him more aroused than anything has ever done before. How can someone’s skin on your skin feel so… electric? Like out of this world? Like all your nerves are suddenly overcharged, making your head spin? And then the way Even slips his hands under his shirt, brushing over his sides and his stomach, and how he deftly unbuttons Isak’s jeans and sneaks his hands down between the fabric and Isak’s hot skin. The way Even’s hands grab his ass, making him moan into his neck, clinging onto him, so hot and so needy, and the way they gently tug at his hair, making him raise his head to meet Even’s mouth.

His hands that hold Isak steady when he is about to shatter into a million pieces, coming apart under Even’s touch. Pinning him down against the bed, Even’s hands around Isak’s wrists, Even’s weight on Isak, Evens mouth hungrily on Isak’s, showering him with kisses, Isak barely being able to keep it together. Even’s hands holding Isak’s hips while Even’s mouth is filled with his cock, his thumbs pressing against Isak’s hipbones while the other fingers dig into his back, Isak quivering, completely at Even’s mercy. 

His hands with the long, deft fingers that knows every inch of Isak’s body and how to make his breath begin to shudder. The way they softly brush his cheeks and then pinches his nipples and lingers just right next to where Isak’s dying to be touched, teasing. The way they caress his inner thighs and then carefully grabs his almost painfully hard cock, sliding up and down, swirling at the slit and then setting a relentless pace, driving Isak over the edge in no time. Or the way Even gently pushes one finger inside of him, so slow and so deep, pressing that bundle of nerves until Isak’s vision starts to blur around the edges, making him cry for more, for release, for Even. 

His hands that gently holds him when he’s come apart, bringing him back, long strokes along Isak’s back, gently caressing his hair, his cheeks, holding him close, matching their breathing until Isak falls asleep. 

Those hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you're up for it! What did you think?


End file.
